1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knife technology and more particularly, to a lockable knife and sheath assembly with releasable knife securing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial knife and sheath assemblies are commonly not satisfactory in function. The sheaths of conventional knife and sheath assemblies may have no stopper means to keep the inserted knife firmly in place. Some other knife and sheath assemblies have means keep the knife firmly in the sheath, however these designs do not allow removal of the knife out of the sheath conveniently. Therefore, there is considerable room for improvement.